Explosion, Confession, Redemption, Love
by SvuDayDreamer
Summary: There is an explosion at the 1-6. Olivia is in pretty bad shape. Elliot is talking to her tring to keep her alive. What comes out in thir conversation? Redeption, Confession, and Love. Yeah its E/O. but this is also sad. You've been warned. NOW READ,REVIE


There was an explosion at the 1-6 precinct.

It was a big one. The whole place was shattered. The four detectives and Captain were split up between collapsed roofs.

John and Don were in the corner nearest the Captains office. John was in there asking for a transfer.

Fin was by himself. He was closest to the explosion. He didn't make it.

Elliot and Olivia were flown by the window. Which wasn't a window anymore. There was just piled wood. Burnt wood.

Olivia was unconscious. Elliot was not. He looked down at his partner. She was injured pretty badly. There was a huge piece of glass in her stomach. It looked really deep.

She woke up. The first thing she felt was a shooting pain in her stomach. The next thing was Elliot's hand on her shoulder.

"El..El.. Elliot?" She asked out of breath.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. They're going to get us out of here soon."

They both could hear the sirens, but the both knew it would be a while before they could get anyone in there. It was completely blown.

Then numbness overcame her. She was starting to feel faint. There was blood everywhere. She knew she had lost a lot.

"Elliot?... I'm not going to make it out of here alive."

"Yes you are. Don't say that. Just hang in there. Please."

She was being overwhelmed with tiredness. She closed her eyes for a second, but Elliot shook her back awake.

"Elliot please, jus- just let me go." She could barley talk. This injury was really bringing her under.

"No! You're not leaving me. You hear that! You're not leaving me." Tears were filling his eyes. His voice was in panic. Because his mind was telling him that there was no way she could make it out. But his heart was telling a different story.

"Elliot. I have to tell you something." She pulled him near her.

"Olivia, I'm not going to discuss your dying will because you're not going to die! You can't give up now! You never give up! Now is not the time to start."

"It's not my will. I just need to tell you something." She pleaded with him.

"What?"

"I'm 3 months pregnant."

"Oh my God! That's amazing. And when you get out of her that baby is going to have an amazing mother."

"Elliot. We both know that I'm not making it out of here breathing. And besides, the baby's already gone. Look at where the wound is."

"Please don't go." He said as she began to drift off again.

"Just keep talking to me, honey. Please." He pleaded.

She opened her eyes. She'll fight for Elliot. But she knows this is really not looking good for her.

"Talk about what?" She maneged to get out.

"Uh... Who's the lucky guy?"

"John Baker."

"I really wish you would tell me when you're dating."

"We weren't. Well. We were on a date. Our second. And we got drunk and had sex. He split afterwards. When I found out I was pregnant a came to him and told him. He said congratulations and closed the door."

"Aw. I'm sorry."

She nodded. She began to drift again. She closed her eyes and Elliot woke her back up.

"Baby please stay with me."

"Elliot. I can't. I think my times up."

He started to cry.

"Please don't cry. When I'm gone just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. And know that I'm looking down you, smiling. And I didn't feel a thing. So baby, don't feel pain. Just smile back."

Elliot tried to regain his composure.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah."

"Where am I going when I die?"

He was silent for a minute.

"Well. I'm catholic so I have to say heaven."

"Don't you have to believe something to get in there?"

"Do you believe that Jesus died on the cross for our sins?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

How is he supposed to look his dying, love of his life... in the eyes and say 'If you don't believe you're going to hell.' He can't. He won't.

"I guess if its something you have believed in all your life. And you can completely back it up... it must be true. I trust you enough to believe it." She said.

"I love you." Elliot said. That's all he could say.

"I love you too." She replied.

"No, I don't think you get what kind of love I mean. I mean, i think of you every second of everyday. you are my favorite subject to talk about. when i hug you i wish i could never let go. most of all my dreams have you in them. i always get excited when i see you again. And I'm completely in love with you."

"That's what I meant too. Elliot, you are my world. And I love you. And it's too bad we waited this long to say it."

She closed her eyes.

Elliot shook her.

Nothing happened.

He shook her again her eyes fluttered, then she opened them a little.

He kissed her.

After the kiss was over, she took her last breath.

Elliot put his head down and cried.

**Sad I know I almost cried writing it. I used song lyrics. By Eminem When I'm gone was the song. And I used the quote that is at the top of my page. I'll probably use it in future stories. REVIEW!**


End file.
